


锁链

by Heliopath



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopath/pseuds/Heliopath
Summary: 囚禁。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	锁链

**Author's Note:**

> 一年半前的粗糙产出。按原定计划只完成了三分之一，所以现在它是彻头彻尾的pwp了。可单独观看，无后续不影响。  
> 肉比较柴，没什么意思，放上来主要打算在lofter对用户的自杀式袭击下顶风作案，也就是叛逆心理。

他在黄昏时分打开地牢门锁。非日也非夜，四周安全而死寂，他暂时还听不到下面传来任何一点声音。杰森·陶德沿铁架扶梯缓步下行，在老化金属脆而重的响动中看见底层微弱的电灯光亮，那使他忽然焦躁起来。温度，湿度，轻如引诱的血味，他有一瞬间想起他逃不出的某个房间，同时浑身更强烈地周转起发冷的兴奋。

他走近他的囚徒，那男人从锁链里抬起头来。杰森看见蝙蝠侠残破的制服与未愈的伤口，头罩在此前被他亲手扯下，露出疲惫、脆弱的头颅。布鲁斯朗峻的面部线条被血迹和淤青蚕食，对着他造不出一点表情，杰森猜这可能是由于累了，也或许布鲁斯早料到他的到来而毫不惊讶。他于是将覆着皮革的手指凑近他最熟知的那张脸，如同确认般用力按过破损处，直到伤口与嘴唇都再次渗出血色。布鲁斯随即张开嘴像要说什么，但那动作使唇片刚巧贴上对方，有如留恋恶意的触摸，最后他依旧沉默。杰森顺手将布鲁斯的脑袋掼上墙不轻不重抵住，四目紧紧相对，他直截了当开口：“你自找的。你知道是我。”

蝙蝠侠回答：“我知道。”他喉咙先哑了一阵，像在咽下血沫。“我不想知道你为什么要这样做，杰森。这对你没有好处。”

有的。杰森回想红头罩与哥谭其他疯子订下的协议。他们逃脱蝙蝠侠的追捕，而蝙蝠侠沦为受诘问的猎物。对面男人仍在补充：“……哥谭将迎来新的威胁。我猜你了解他们见不得人的计划…”他的确两者都清楚，还清楚自己能掌控好一切。担心下自己，布鲁斯。

他在进一步徒劳对质前抛出他凶狠的问题。“而我猜你不会在被我拖走前才知道是我。一开始你就能看出来，是不是？你清楚只有我能让事情顺利进展到这个地步，只有我可以把你绑到这里来。你应该绕开我，你能够蒙蔽我，”他停了一下，“但是你直接跟着我来了。”

“……”

“你想见我。”杰森说。他感觉呼吸不可控地变紧，血液流速加急，他知道有答案，他认定是这个答案，他希望面前人像他一样呼吸随之不稳、炽热。布鲁斯微微仰高头说：“我已经见过你了。”音调好似叹息：“你又怎么执着要这样见我？”

见你。刹那间杰森感到一股暴怒似的情绪往他后脑猛击，记忆碎片挟卷血流茫乱地奔撞，他在自己反应过来前咬上义父裸露的脖颈。你明知故问，他用尖利牙齿抵住凸起的血管，有一瞬想将那咬断，接着吮吻出深色的印痕。你觉得亏欠我吗？你想要拯救我吗？你为我复仇过吗？你是否承认面前绑架、质问、吻咬你的复生者，是你曾日夜悼念的亲爱罗宾？他掐住囚徒的肩膀，将嘴唇从温热颈间抬起去撕扯另一双嘴唇，近乎报复式地畅快，知道在这一刻蝙蝠侠终于彻底丢盔弃甲、手足无措、思绪空白。他僭越了，他即将让布鲁斯痛苦而无能为力，也许满怀震怒，也许悔不当初，像一个绝望的失败了的濒死少年。杰森不清楚布鲁斯是否已为他遭受过同样的情感冲击，他迫切企望亲眼见证。

他与那双钢蓝色眼睛对望，看它们甚至无暇紧闭，露出清澈的惊慌，但那样深、那样犹如洞察一切，这让他下意识躲避，转而同野兽般用舌舔舐那泛青的眼皮。布鲁斯在最初挣扎片刻，最后却仅余面部肌肉在些微颤动，他意外地温顺而默然，像屈膝于狂热神父前的忏悔者。他是不是也一早知道？杰森在狂风骤雨般不怀好意的亲吻后发现是自己喘息更粗重、心跳更失常，他想羞辱布鲁斯，但布鲁斯反过来令他感到饥渴、绝望。在他还是罗宾时，他的义父是否已察觉他自己都未曾细思的过度崇恋？他曾认为蝙蝠侠和罗宾是最酷的搭档，应当永久一起在哥谭的暗夜里奋战。布鲁斯教他一切危险而美妙的东西，那时还不包括性，当然。在杰森混乱、分裂的头脑里，他只记得一次偶然撞见布鲁斯与性相关。布鲁斯端坐着，双腿赤裸、劲瘦、修长，有女人在中间为他口交。在那之后杰森学会自慰。现在他贴在布鲁斯身前，呼吸激烈，动作狠戾，喉咙发出与那晚布鲁斯呻吟出的相同低吼。他熟知那制服每一处暗扣，轻而易举、完完整整地剥开了蝙蝠侠。那裸体让他在第一眼时几乎感到退缩，像被肌肉细微的搏动烫伤，但他已经做好决定。他曾替布鲁斯包扎伤口，如今则选择用完全不同的方式从上到下、一寸不放地处理这具漂亮斑驳的身躯。他对着他的猎物勃起，而布鲁斯终于出声，徒劳地唤自己过去的罗宾，锁链一环扣一环清脆冷酷地震动。“停下来，杰森。你有更合适的方式——”“可以折磨你。”杰森含糊地接话，一只手掏出了什么冰凉的东西。“接下来你要说，你可以帮助我吗？”布鲁斯安静了。红头罩将枪管塞进他的喉咙。

在窒息般细不可闻的呛咽声中，杰森含上囚徒的乳头。他感到陌生，新鲜，观察着那对形状动人的凸起在寒凉空气中颤动地挺硬，在他的牙齿下受伤般显出玫瑰色泽。他无意识地用力吮吸，揉弄发肿而覆有伤疤的乳肉，将脸埋在起伏剧烈的胸口，一时间仿佛周遭漂浮的血腥味也甜美异常。杰森伸手探入布鲁斯被迫分开的下体，用膝盖毫不留情地磨蹭那不情不愿半勃的巨物，在腿根处恶意亵玩，直至膝处布料染上柔腻的湿痕。布鲁斯不易察觉地双腿紧绷、仰高脖颈，喉咙咯住似地低呜，有少许唾液顺着温热枪管流下来。于是杰森将枪从他口中拔出来砰然扔在水泥地上，一只手将布鲁斯脑袋摁按往下，站起身拎着他凑近自己硬涨的阴茎，命令他咬开裤链。他们都知道布鲁斯此时别无选择。杰森没有让布鲁斯给他口交，他选择直接操义父的嘴。他喘息得像个溺水者，将那处滑润湿柔的领域塞得满满当当，抽动得越来越快、越来越重，感官像被浪潮卷过般凌乱，他既想要布鲁斯喑哑，又想听布鲁斯叫。在近乎错乱的抽插中，布鲁斯艰难地试图活动口腔，小口吸吮着他，整张嘴不得不挤压阴茎每一处脉络，软诱如吸盘与漩涡，难以想象这器官属于不苟言笑的蝙蝠侠。杰森并非不熟悉性，但他从没有机会熟悉这样的布鲁斯。他和塔利亚做爱，与妓女上过床，在当罗宾时溜去夜翼的安全屋听了半宿墙角，迪克之后走出来叫他别跑至少记住要用套。然而这一切刺激甚至不足以胜过他半梦半醒间对义父的性幻想。多年后他得偿所愿，终于在软肉裹含中射出来，自己也为如此青涩而吃惊。布鲁斯却出乎意料地似乎比他更像生手，杰森眼睁睁看他微微睁大眼睛，然后把精液咽掉了。在反应过来前布鲁斯习惯性舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖把残余白液一并抹去。

杰森在高潮余韵中蹲下来，对视那双周边已生细纹、覆上水汽、眼皮泛红的眼睛，接着用力吻住含过他精液的嘴。在一秒前他想着到此为止，现在又改了主意，满脑子只有去他妈的。他当然要操布鲁斯，操全套，一晚上也不必多等。他没带润滑剂，没料到这么短时间内已经忍耐不住，但他毕竟等待了足够久，再不需要任何借口，他不是布鲁斯带回家的那个孩子了。他解开锁住布鲁斯手臂的一边镣铐，不出意外被男人迅猛地一拳袭击，肢体撞出重响。蝙蝠侠逃不了，在场所有人都心知肚明，在反抗、闪躲与彼此疼痛中杰森很快抓住布鲁斯将他摔在墙上按住，动作过分激烈，血从交缠指间渗下来。他本想命令布鲁斯拿那只手自慰。“你生气了吗？啊？”他喘着粗气咄咄逼问。布鲁斯再度沉默了，他闭上眼睛，然后简短而略微疲倦地对他说：“……戴套。”

杰森没带那东西，想来迪克白教了他一通。他以防万一将布鲁斯重新铐住，手掌顺着曾断过的脊柱一路往下，感受嶙峋突兀的伤疤。他模模糊糊好奇哪些是为他而留。在抚摸肌肉下的穴口时不真实感让他陷入短暂茫然，像个完完全全的青少年，但最终他丝毫没有放慢速度地用手指深入、抽插、开拓，像拿凶器搅动内脏。两根过后是三根，三根后已有稠湿黏上指缝，然后他换上已然再次挺硬的性器长驱直入，有如劈开暗河。他感到紧窒，抗拒，妥协，像闯入布鲁斯最大的秘密，谁又知道那男人内心在想什么。比口交更激烈，过程却寂静得多，整个暗旧而空荡的房间只有肉体嵌拔的声音，布鲁斯连呻吟也没有，闭眼时像在蝙蝠洞众多屏幕的亮光前陷入哥谭错综幽诡的谜梦。杰森感觉思绪与身体逐渐剥离，他极度兴奋，极度炽热，同时逐渐冷却。他把布鲁斯逼进负距离，掌控布鲁斯每一寸肌肉，每一处骨架，每一颗鲜活的内脏，如有必要，布鲁斯将不得不将全部的注视投向他。但他仍无法抑制地在灭顶的快感中闪回一些友好或不友好的片段，布鲁斯在跟他说话，他在异国的破败街道上喃喃自语，布鲁斯与新罗宾交谈。他不能停止苦涩，不能忘记，不能放下。他又快又猛操着布鲁斯，猜测男人并没能获得快感，某种意义上他似乎达到了部分目的，但在沉默之中茫寞与不甘如鬼魂般从未散去。布鲁斯忽然开口，声线低哑近乎柔和。“放轻松点，杰森。”

他射了出来。在那之后，他意识到布鲁斯已经不知什么时候射过了。

杰森再次踏上扶梯。他打开沉重的铁门，从外室小窗中看见月亮已经透进栅栏。

布鲁斯做了个关于月亮的梦。在哥谭的高处，凛风拂动他的披风，月亮洁白、冷峻，崎岖表面上落着蝙蝠的影像。有色彩斑斓的孩子跟他站在一起，他以为是提姆，或者年幼的迪克，或者杰森。答案错误，他转头看见那是套涂抹颜料的空制服，在夜风中径自陪他晃动。

**Author's Note:**

> 有机会可能大修（可能性：1/100）  
> Fuck censorship. Fuck lofter.


End file.
